


［圈套 / 飛唐］日月

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Summary: ＊520獻文，我愛他們。
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 9





	［圈套 / 飛唐］日月

**Author's Note:**

> ＊520獻文，我愛他們。

唐毅曾經問過孟少飛，寢室的窗簾要不要換一幅比較厚和能夠遮光的。

以前他完全沒注重睡眠，也不是不想在乎，只是長期保持警覺讓他慣性淺眠，導致窗簾是否透光也就無所謂了。那天孟少飛回到房間突然就走到落地窗前抓著簾子嚷嚷起來，說你這個掛跟沒掛根本沒差吧，唐毅挑眉回說你都住那麼久了怎麼現在才來講。

「你是不是因為太透光，天亮就會醒然後睡不著了？要不換一幅遮光的吧，現在是我們一起住，當然要照顧你的習慣。」

「沒有啊光不光我都照睡，我早上有吵醒你嗎？」

倒是沒有。  
那就沒問題啦。

於是這件事兩人就沒再提起了。

之後唐毅還是有想過要不要換窗簾。

孟少飛不定時的班表與作息會讓他有時候早上才回家，一人起床活動、一人才要倒床休息。那人打著哈欠，黏糊地說了句早安，抱住正在穿衣的他吻一下臉頰後就邊脫衣服邊進浴室。唐毅打好領帶時聽到浴室傳來的淋浴聲，就下樓準備早餐。

吃完早餐也將留給孟少飛的一份收好後，唐毅上樓回到房間，發現愛人洗好澡已經趴在床上睡著了。他輕步走到床邊，看著微張著嘴快要流口水到枕頭上的孟少飛，早上的陽光不烈，再隔著薄紗簾子，柔和地照在面向窗戶的睡臉，毫無防備的安靜模樣讓唐毅按捺不住輕撫他還帶濕意的頭髮，幫人把被子蓋好後，在他耳邊落下輕吻，拿起床頭櫃上的袖扣扣上就輕輕帶上了門。

※

孟少飛終於結束了日夜顛倒的一週，前一晚兩人久違地一起入睡。

通常都是保有固定作息的唐毅先醒，他睜眼時發現右手動不了，轉頭一看是孟少飛枕著他的手臂睡了一夜，稍為一動那又癢又麻的感覺馬上傳遍整隻手，剌得讓唐毅禁不住齜牙咧嘴。「唔……」還在睡夢中不知情的孟少飛從平躺轉身埋進身旁人的胸膛，手臂搭在對方腰間。

唐毅看了看時間，距離孟少飛起床也只是差個十幾分鐘。等手臂的痠麻舒緩一些，他低頭看到對方頭頂的亂髮，整個人縮在他懷裡，那依靠的姿態讓一陣暖意湧上心頭。手指摸到他的下巴，托起那張臉就將嘴巴湊過去開始吻他。一下一下的輕吮，懷中人被吻得慢慢皺起了眉，不想醒來的孟少飛閉著眼想要推開干擾他睡眠的人，唐毅一邊按下對方推拒的手，枕在孟少飛腦袋下的那隻也抬起來圈住對方，手掌托著他後腦壓向自己，指尖揉著貼在脖頸的髮尾。

緩緩張開眼睛的孟少飛只看到放到極大的面孔，對方溫熱潮濕的鼻息灑在自己臉上，那人還在樂此不倦地吻著自己。

「醒了？」

「不醒才怪吧。」

唐毅勾起一抹魅笑，翻身將孟少飛壓在身下。

「你要幹嘛？」

孟少飛還是一臉沒睡醒的迷茫，對方沒有回話，只是把手從T裇下方探進去，將掌心的熱度蓋在他的腰腹上，然後垂首吮吻他頸窩的皮膚。被唐毅的頭髮蹭得極癢，「好了啦…」聲音黏糊又帶著剛醒來的沙啞，唐毅再次封住他的唇，手掌不安分地移到下身熱源揉撫。

這下孟少飛徹底醒了過來，他按住身上那人作亂的手，偏著腦袋逃離對方的熱吻，「別鬧了，要起床了。」唐毅無視孟少飛的躲避，對方越是抗拒，反而更挑起他的征服慾，一手抓緊孟少飛的雙手控制在頭頂，另一隻手將上衣推高執拗地愛撫他的身體，指腹在胸前敏感打圈揉弄，「唐毅！我今天要開會不能遲到！」意志提醒著孟少飛不能敗陣，他依舊在掙扎，可是無力地發現身體像脫離思想控制一般，早已被勾起想回應的慾望。

孟少飛在心裡對自己翻了個白眼，該死的，他心想，更何況唐毅固執起來誰都挪不動。

唐毅使點力氣捏住孟少飛的下巴，固定住他不停搖晃的腦袋，然後凝視對方，嗓音低沉。

「我、現、在、就、要。」

孟少飛被他充斥情慾的雙眼盯得沒了底氣。

「你真的是…」

一把拉開唐毅睡袍的帶子，褪下對方衣物露出勤於鍛練的緊實臂膀，然後抬手圈住脖子摟向自己，熱烈地回應他的吻。唇舌交纏間吻到動情處還抬了抬腰，使兩人滾燙的軀體更為貼合，磨蹭得唐毅快要把持不住，想要馬上佔滿他體內的熱度。

唐毅不住暗想，對方以此姿態包容著、又以溫柔包裹了自己多少次呢，總是讓自己予取予求不期盼任何回報。

探進室內的自然光線程度剛好。他喜歡在情事時看到對方表情，迷醉的、狡黠的、不服輸的、沉淪的、誘惑的，哪一面他都愛。

兩人翻身位置交換，孟少飛在上方撐著他的胸膛，低頭搖擺間髮絲跟著晃動。唐毅伸手撥開擋住他臉龐的碎髮，也抹去他額上的汗。對方半瞇著眼，雙唇微張間吐出熱氣喘息，失神的模樣魅惑得不得了。

幸好沒換遮光的窗簾。

他情不自禁撐起上半身攬住他的腰吻他，嘴唇、鼻尖、臉頰、下巴，每落下一個親吻，心裡就唸一遍我愛你。

是他用力敲打著自己快要石化的心，是他鑿開裂縫讓心底的腐爛流走，是他撥開黑幕將光明照射進來。

彷彿所有的缺失與不圓滿都在等著這個人來，只有他才能彌補填滿。

日昇月落是不變的定律，也是他們的命中註定。

※

唇齒都有不合的時候，在一起的日子越長，發生磨擦的機會也日漸增大。

一次爭吵越發激烈，雙方都氣得說不出話直瞪眼。避免自己說出傷人的話語，唐毅攥緊拳頭，指甲用力得快凹進掌肉，留下幾道紅痕。兩人都沉默半晌後孟少飛急步衝出房間，甩門的力度之大讓地板都感到震動，聲音在空間迴響。聽著對方極重的腳步聲，唐毅開門快步走下樓梯追上，在他準備要離開屋宅時一把拽住他的手腕。

「孟少飛我們還沒講完，你要去哪！」

他回過頭來，雙眼發紅帶著狠勁，聲音淡漠。

「還有什麼好說的，放開。」甩開對方的手轉身就要拉開大門門把。

唐毅用力將人拉近自己，抱住他的腦袋對著嘴唇就吻上去。孟少飛極力掙扎，像脫離水的魚一樣竄動，體格差的關係他始終難以掙脫，只好用力在對方唇上狠咬一口。唐毅蹙眉吃痛之時手上力道鬆開，抬頭對上孟少飛不認輸的眼神。

他忍著痛再次將人牢牢箍緊在懷，堵上對方嘴巴。孟少飛握拳捶打唐毅胸膛不願依順，卻因對方的制約而顯得毫無反抗之力。唐毅不折不撓地親吻安撫，孟少飛的躁動終於逐漸平復，雙手不由自主攀上唐毅肩背開始回吻。

緊貼的唇終於分開，孟少飛抿起嘴喘著氣抬眼瞪他，以眼神控訴他的霸道，同時又對自己就算生氣，身體還是抗拒不了對方的誠實而感到不甘。

唐毅把額頭貼上對方的，服軟說道，「不要生氣了，是我不對。」說著就要再親，孟少飛抬手抵住對方，「你不要老是用這招對付我。」唐毅笑了起來，「沒用嗎？」他斜睨他一眼，接著瞥見對方唇上暗紅的咬痕，還是忍不住歉意，拇指指腹心疼地撫著那人嘴角，皺眉問他痛不痛。

「不痛。」

他看見唐毅眼裡只剩深情。

明明勢均力敵，這個人卻還是一直在退讓和縱容自己。

去他媽的吵架，孟少飛抱住他吻了上去。

※

今天週日，隊上沒什麼要事，孟少飛下午提早回了家。

進門時發現屋裡比平常安靜，唐毅不在廚房也不在客廳，上樓探頭進書房也不見人影，正在納悶之時推開卧室的門，意外地看到躺在床上的男人身影。

孟少飛幾乎沒見過唐毅在白天睡覺，他不像自己不管何時只要找個地方就能補上一覺，心裡第一個想法是難道對方生病了，走到床頭旁伸手探向額頭，是平常的溫度沒有發熱，總算安心下來。辦公桌上是唐毅看到中途的公文，孟少飛驀地想起這已經是不知道第幾個週末兩人沒有一起悠閒地渡過了，上次才在逛街時又被臨時叫去處理附近的案件。

他盡量放輕動作側躺上床，本來睡著的人感到床墊的晃動還是醒了過來，轉過身問道，「少飛？你回來了？」「嗯，繼續睡吧。」唐毅含糊地應了一聲，接著伸手摟過他環住他的腰，臉龐貼著他的頸部動脈，再次閉上了眼。孟少飛將下巴擱在他頭頂，抱住他的背輕輕撫著，像哄孩子入睡一樣，享受安靜的午後時光。

貼著的肌膚傳遞著相互的體溫，脈管傳來的跳動是活著的證明。生命既堅強又脆弱，身為刑警，面對的除了無法預知的危險，更多的是生離死別。孟少飛想起唐毅有幾次把他的手臂抓得生疼，吼著問他有沒有想過如果他有什麼萬一他要怎麼辦，而他好像每次都只能重複著那句他命大命硬沒那麼容易死掉，說著說著其實自己也好像沒了信心，彷彿一直重複就能說服和催眠自己。

孟少飛悄悄抽出環住對方的手臂，身體下滑一些，側卧凝視唐毅睡臉。

他輕輕握住他的手。

唐毅，雖然我跟你一樣害怕，但我不會把你放開。你相信我吧，就像我相信你一樣。

※

吃過晚飯，唐毅提議出門散步。

兩人肩並肩走在河堤旁，偶爾傳來附近孩童的打鬧聲，休憩的長椅上坐著滿頭白髮相視而笑的老伴。

他問他，「你會不會覺得這樣很無聊？」

他哼笑一聲，「拜託，我平日過得夠刺激了，這樣平靜對我來說才難得。」

兩人又靜了下來，卻自然舒適毫不尷尬，這種不用追求不間斷對話的契合，讓唐毅覺得果然他就是他缺少的那塊拼圖。

抬頭看著夜空，今天是滿月啊，他想。

唐毅轉頭看向孟少飛，牽起他的手握著柔聲說道：「今晚月色真美。」

孟少飛低頭笑了笑，也抬頭回望愛人，然後將自己的手緩緩伸進對方指縫，十指緊貼相扣。

「死而無憾，對吧？」

掌心的溫度傳至心臟，他揉捏他的指尖，然後把人拉進懷抱，心意不言而喻。

他是日，他是月。正像是有了白晝也就有黑夜一樣。

日日月月相伴，就算到了星星隕落的時候也不怕，只要抱緊對方就好。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊月色真美以及死而無憾分別出自兩位日本文學家對I Love You的日譯，夏目漱石的是「月が綺麗ですね」、二葉亭四迷的則是「死んでもいいわ」。傳說若是以前句被告白，對此的最佳回應就是後者那句。（但也要說者與聽者都有意，察覺得到就是了w）我愛含蓄又浪漫的表達。
> 
> (Work finished on May 20, 2020.)


End file.
